Mutants Monsters and Mercy
by Linda J
Summary: Picks up where Every Ending is Just another Beginning drops off. Hank McCoy has sent a fact finding committee to Genosha to find out why so many keep disappearing. I've thrown in a lot of our favorite mutants in this one.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: With the exception of a few of original characters, pretty much everything in this story belongs to Marvel Comics and/or FOX. Bottom line is I won't be cashing in on this story.

RATED: R for violence and language

ARCHIEVE: Just let me know alright.

FEEDBACK: Yes please!

TIMELINE: Movie verse after X3. This fic picks up where my other fic, "Every Ending is Just another Beginning" drops off.

SUMMARY: Hank McCoy has sent a fact finding committee to Genosha to learn if the rumors of mutant slavery are true. But once there, will Mystique, Erik, Bobby Drake, and Mercy Jones discover in time that slavery is just the tip of the ice berg?

Mutants, Monsters, and Mercy

By Linda J.

"I still don't know why Dr. McCoy asked you to join this committee?" Marie grumbled as she sat on the edge of Bobby's bed, watching him pack his bags.

"I dunno," Bobby admitted. "All I can say is that Hank told Storm he noticed I kept a cool head at Alcatraz."

"Very funny," Marie rolled her eyes and stood up. "Look, I know that this is a pretty big deal for you but…you're going to be working with…" she could hardly get out the word. "…them!"

"I know Marie," Bobby tried to explain. "But a lot has changed since the time they kidnapped you. Besides, Mercy's coming along, so it's not like I'll be hanging out with just evil mutants."

"Are you sure about that? She's been with Sabretooth for a while now," she reminded him before she wonder out loud; "I wonder why Dr. McCoy didn't have him join the group too?"

Bobby finished zipping his suit case and grabbed its handle.

"There's a perfectly good reason why Hank didn't have Sabretooth be a part of this committee. Remember this is a _diplomatic_ mission!" The two left his room and headed for the van. "Don't worry about me Marie; I'll call the first chance I get."

xxx

Hank was beginning to wonder if having Erik and Mystique working together on this mission was such a good idea after all. He had feared that once the two mutant terrorists reunited, they might start to conspire against the normal half of the human race again, but now that he was sitting between them, he was wondering if their bitterness for each other would wreck the mission entirely.

"Once you arrive in Genosha, you will be greeted by their Director of Mutant Affairs, Dr. Nathaniel Essex," Hank explained as the limmo drove up onto the runway and headed toward a government jet. "Be on your guard Mystique, Dr. Essex is treacherous to be sure."

"Trust me Hank," Mystique assured him with a tone of conceit. "I'm quite capable of taking care of some political blow hard like this Dr. Essex."

"When she was a goddess she could!" Erik spoke beneath his breath.

"And when you were a god," Mystique could not bring herself to look at Erik. "You looked so refined. Not like this crumpled up old man I see sitting next to Dr. McCoy."

Hank had to take a calming breath and clear his mind, then went on to explain; "This mission is of great importance to the mutant cause. For the first time, mutants world wide are living free from persecution and we don't want things to go back to the way they were. We must know for certain what is happening to the mutant citizens of Genosha. Too many mutants have gone missing while in that country and we must find the reason. If the two of you care for your follow mutants as you once proclaimed, then you will need to set aside your differences and behave professionally."

Erik's only response was to role his eyes, and neaten the pant crease on his knee, while Mystique sighed and looked out the window.

'It's like dealing with the children,' Beast thought to himself as the limmo came to a stop and the driver came to the door to let everyone out. Erik was the first to get out, and immediately he boarded the jet leaving Hank and Mystique on the runway waiting for the rest of the group to arrive.

A moment later, a white van came onto the runway, with a Xavier's School of the gifted, emblem on the side. Storm stopped the van and Bobby got out, pulling his suit case behind. Marie got out as well and joined him from the other side. Just then, they saw Sabretooth's black Grand Cherokee coming toward the jet. The blonde feral was in the driver's seat while his passenger, a woman with burgundy colored hair, was very busy talking away. Then, just as the jeep was about 1000 feet away from the jet, Sabretooth stomped on the accelerator and turned directly for the jet. Just as it looked as if he was going to crash into the jet, Bobby jumped out in front of Sabretooth's jeep, and began to spray a thick sheet of ice in his path, making the jeep spin wildly out of control. The jeep cleared the jet and safely landed just on the far side. For a moment everyone was too stunned to say a word, as Sabretooth got out of his jeep and causally walked up to Bobby.

"What the hell was that!?" he growled as he leered over the young man. "You promised me at least five full spins, and I counted only three!"

"You didn't give me enough room to work with, so don't blame it my ice, blame it your driving!" Bobby argued back, unafraid of the feral mutant. For a moment, Sabretooth said nothing as he put his hands on his hips and glared at Bobby with his purely black eyes, then grunted and turned away to go back to his jeep.

"Hey," Bobby called out, "What about my fifty dollars?"

Sabretooth turned to give him a stern glare. "You didn't give me enough room to work with, so blame it on your ice, not my driving."

Bobby clinched his fists in anger while Marie just shook her head and patted him on the shoulder. "I told you he wouldn't pay up."

Bobby reluctantly headed up into the jet, while Sabretooth went to the passenger's side of his jeep. There inside sat Mercy, still gripping the dashboard, looking pale as a ghost and panting for breath. He put his enormous hand over the handle to keep her from leaving and squatted down to speak to her through the open window.

"So, you STILL think you can handle any surprises?" he asked condescendingly. For a moment Mercy could only breathe as she continued to stare out in front of her.

"I told you, I'm going through with this!" she insisted then turned to look at him.

"Oh yeah? You ain't been invited to some arts n craft show sweet cakes, you're gonna into a snake pit and if the shit gets thick I won't be able to pull your ass out!" Mercy sighed as she once again had to assure him she was after all a big girl.

"I know your really nervous when you cuss this much."

"I ain't nervous!" he argued. "Its just I can't figure out why Mystique asked for you."

"I managed to survive just fine on my own before you came along, and I'll be fine in Genosha," but Sabretooth dropped his head; he still wasn't convinced.

"You know there's a reason why I call you Fluffy, don't you? Well it ain't because you taste like a marshmallow," he then shook his head and reached out for Mercy's shoulder. "Its just women like her are pure bitch, and I mean that in a good way. She can kick anyone's ass, even mine if I let her. But you, well, you don't know shit about…"

"Well, I guess I know enough because your EX-girlfriend thinks I'm up for to job!" Mercy angrily interrupted. Sabretooth's look of worry quickly turned into aggravation.

"How many times do I have to tell you that she wasn't my girl friend! It was all just for sex, that's it!" Mercy's eyes narrowed angrily.

"Y-yeah," she mocked. "You didn't love her?"

"Of course not!" he harshly replied mostly because he felt like he was lying.

"And she didn't love you?" she added skeptically.

"Positively!" at least he felt that wasn't a lie.

"Liar!" Mercy accused him on the spot but didn't seem terribly angry at him for it. The two said nothing else but just stared at each other until Sabretooth finally sighed and gave in.

"Fine," Sabretooth grumbled as he stood and opened the door for her. "Go ahead and get your pasty ass in hot water; you'll see life ain't one happy tea party!" Mercy jumped out of the jeep, giving her man a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You'll see I'll do just fine," she assured him. "Now go get my bags, I'll go tell everyone I'm in."

"What!?!" he roared. "You just said you could take of yourself. Get your own bags"

"But that doesn't mean I have to do everything for myself," she refuted as she walked away. "Now please, get my bags; we don't have all day."


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

Claire sat alone in her room, quietly drawing at her desk. She barely heard Kitty knocking at her door.

"Oh, ah, come in," the purple colored teenager softly called out to the door. She watched Kitty and a very young and eerie looking grey colored girl walked into her room. Kitty sat down on the bed while Tilly quietly walked over to Claire's desk and looked at the half drawn picture.

"Hi Kitty, hi Tilly," Claire said with a gentle smile, turning the picture around for the small child to get a better look. "Are you ready to go see Mr. Creed?"

Tilly didn't look up from the picture, "Ready for Mr. Creed," the autistic child repeated.

"Hey Kitty, wanna join us?" Claire thought to ask her new roommate.

Kitty's face suddenly started to turn a light shade of green. "I'll pass on that. I still get queasy every time I think about the last luncheon I had with you guys."

Claire just shook head and blushed a bit, "Yeah, I didn't know what mountain oysters were either until Mr. Creed told us that was what we were eating. But I'm p-p-pretty sure something like that won't happen this time; Tilly's mom picked out a Mexican restaurant that just opened up in town."

"Thanks anyway, but I'll settle for scrounging something up to eat around here instead."

Claire shrugged her shoulders as Tilly finally looked up for the picture. "Mr. Creed."

Claire looked down at the grey colored girl and smiled. "Can you tell it's Mr. Creed?"

"Mr. Creed," is all the child would say to convey her thoughts about Claire's drawing of the once vicious felionoid now turned daddy figure. Claire stood up and grabbed her jacket and helped Tilly into hers.

"C'mon Tilly, lets see if your mom's ready to go."

xxx  
Sabretooth watched quietly as Mercy entered the plane and sighed to himself.

"So what's the damn deal Mystique?" he gruffly asked just as she turned away to walk up the stairs to the cockpit.

"What exactly do you mean Creed?" She mockingly wondered as she turned back to look him in the eyes. Sabretooth angrily scowled.

"Playing dumb don't suit you Raven," he taunted with a soft growl, knowing how she despised that name. "I know what you think of her, but she's quicker than you give her credit for. So if you plan on making a fool out her, she'll just turn it around on you."

Mystique's grin only grew larger, "So you think that plain and frumpy fling of yours can keep her head above water? Well let's hope you're right." The tension between the two mutants was getting thicker by the second.

"That fling," Sabretooth's eyes began to grow even darker, "is soon to be my wife; don't forget that!"

"Only because I turned you down," Mystique coldly reminded the felionoid, "on several occasions I might add."

With astonishing speed and grace, Sabretooth leapt onto the stairway and stood toe to toe with her, his black eyes blazing with fury. "None of your bullshit Ray, what do you want her for?"

For a moment or so she only stared up into his demonic eyes then slowly grinned and licked her lips. "Victor, I put a great deal of thought into choosing my team; I need someone like Mercy to show that mutants can be…" she paused just a bit, "non-threatening."

"I'm coming with her," the giant man flatly insisted only to have Mystique instantly refuse his command.

"No! This is a diplomatic mission, Creed. It would be a disaster to have you come along with us."

At first Sabretooth wasn't going to give up but soon realized that there was no winning an argument with any woman.

"Fine," he grumbled unhappily. "But she better come back to me safe and sound; I'm holding you personally responsible Mystique."


End file.
